You are my Counterpart
by selene15
Summary: Draco lehrt Harry das Kämpfen...gleichzeitig hängt er seinen Gedanken nach die allein Harry betreffen...Und die Wahrheit verdrängt die Illusion...(vollendet)
1. Draco

~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
You are my counterpart  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Verdammt, konzentrier dich gefälligst!", schrie ich und lies die Klinge meines Schwertes gegen deine prallen...  
  
Du hast den Stoß nicht erwartet...deine Waffe gleitet dir aus der Hand, schlittert den edlen Marmorboden entlang und prallt geräuschvoll gegen die Wand...bleibt dort liegen...  
  
Ich hebe meinen Blick und sehe dich strafend an...  
  
"Was soll das?! Denkst du der Lord wird Rücksicht nehmen weil er weiss das du da nicht aufgepasst hast??!! Verdammt, Potter! Das ist kein Spiel!!!"  
  
Ich wusste wie verletzend meine kalten Worte waren...  
  
Wie sollte ich dich sonst dazu bringen zu kämpfen, wenn nicht durch Provokation...?  
  
...Manchmal...frag ich mich was passiert ist...warum du so still, geradezu schweigsam geworden bist...dein Stolz ist verletzt...deine Seele scheinbar zerschunden...allein dein Wille hält dich noch aufrecht...doch selbst der lässt langsam nach...schwindet bald gänzlich...  
  
...das ist kaum zu übersehen...  
  
Es wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für mich dich - am Boden kriechend vorzufinden...flehend...bettelnd...und innerlich vollkommen zerstört...  
  
...Doch das ist es nicht...  
  
Dein einst so großer Mut der jedem bekannt war als einer deiner tollsten Eigenschaften, die Tapferkeit die mit deinem Namen verbunden wurde wie die Sonne mit Licht....verschwunden....!  
  
Die - damals - aufflammenden Augen sind im Keim erstickt...  
  
Ihnen ist jeglicher Glanz entzogen worden...  
  
Du bist aus dem Licht ,- und in die Dunkelheit getreten...  
  
Doch Eins hält dich am Leben...bindet dich an diese Welt die dir nur Leid und Pein bringt...lässt dich nicht ruhen, egal wie erschöpft du auch bist...weder im Licht des Tages...noch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht...  
  
...Rache...  
  
Rache an dem, der dich gebranntmarkt hat...  
  
Rache an dem, der dir deine Eltern genommen hat...deine Kindheit zerstört hat...  
  
Rache...an Voldemort...  
  
"...Tut mir Leid...ich...".  
  
Du stotterst, stolperst geradezu auf das Fenster zu...lehnst dich hinaus und blickst - durch leere Augen - nach unten...viele Meter hinab...  
  
"Es tut dir Leid...", erwidere ich spöttisch und ich sehe wie du unter meinen höhnischen Grinsen, den kalten Augen und meinen stechenden Augen zusammenzuckst...  
  
...Ich weiss meine Worte verletzten dich mehr als es die Waffe in meiner Hand tun könnte...  
  
"Was soll das ganze eigentlich...?! Warum mach ich mir die Mühe, vergeude meine kostbare Zeit damit, zu versuchen die das Kämpfen beizubringen...?! Warum hab ich mich nur auf dieses hoffnungslose Abkommen eingelassen...!?"  
  
Ich lehne mich an die Wand, stecke das Schwert zurück und kreuze meine Arme vor der Brust...sehe dich aus emotionslosen Augen an...  
  
"Draco...warum nennt man mich...'der Junge, der lebt' ...?"  
  
Ich zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe...  
  
Es war weniger die Tatsache das er mich bei meinem Vornamen nennt, als die Frage die er mir stellt...  
  
"Was? Wie soll ich das verstehen?", frage ich dich lediglich...  
  
Dir müsste es doch bestens bekannt sein, warum du so 'betitelt' wirst...!  
  
Stille breitete sich um uns herum aus...du antwortest nicht...wendest jedoch deinen Blick zu mir...siehst mich aus ermüdeten Augen an...  
  
Der leise Verdacht, das diese Müdigkeit nicht vom Training herrührt, sondern ganz andere Auslöser hat, drängt sich in meine Gedanken...  
  
Ich sehe dich einen Moment leicht verwirrt an...antworte dir jedoch...  
  
"Weil du der Einzige bist, der Voldemorts Todesfluch überlebt hat. Wahrscheinlich der Erste und der Letzte."  
  
Dein Blick wendet sich wieder von mir ab...doch meiner...meiner bleibt an dir haften...  
  
Das gleißende Mondlicht lässt deine makellose Haut blass und zerbrechlich wirken...fast wie Porzellan mit dem man vorsichtig umgehen muss...Aus Angst es könnte bei der kleinsten, falschen Berührung zerbrechen...  
  
Mein Blick schweift zu deinen Augen...diese sonst so klaren Smaragde funkeln nicht mehr...lodern nicht mehr im Schein des Feuers...fast...als wäre jedes Leben in ihnen erloschen...  
  
Sie sind trüg geworden...haben schon so viel Leid, Schmerz und Zerstörung gesehen...wahrscheinlich hast du - in deinem bisherigen, kurzen, Leben - mehr gesehen als jeder andere...  
  
Doch jetzt...wenige Sekunden nur...liegt ein gewisser Glanz in ihnen...auch wenn es nur ein Schimmer ist der die Dunkelheit durchleuchtet...auf der Suche nach Rettung...  
  
...Schimmer...?? Sind es Tränen die du zwanghaft zurückhältst...?  
  
Willst du weinen und kannst es nicht...? WILLST es nicht, weil ich da bin?  
  
Ich könnte so vieles sagen...dir so vieles an den Kopf werfen...doch alles was mir einfällt...ist eine einzige Frage...  
  
"Warum wolltest du, das ich dir das Kämpfen beibringen...?"  
  
Du schließt die Augen...Allein diese Geste macht mir klar das, egal was du nun sagen wirst, es nicht das ist was der vollen Wahrheit entspricht...nicht das es was du wirklich denkst...vielleicht sogar eine Lüge...aber...würdest du mich belügen....?  
  
"Weil...du der Einzige bist, der es kann..."  
  
Treffer...ich war NICHT der Einzige...möglicherweise der Beste...aber nicht der Einzige...  
  
"Die WAHRHEIT.", erwidere ich und warte noch immer...  
  
Du öffnest die Augen nicht, senkst nur leicht den Kopf während du sprichst...und ich spüre wie ich von Silbe zu Silbe mehr den Halt verliere...und die Kontrolle...  
  
"Du bist in ein Kligee geboren worden, das du nicht tragen willst...Der Druck der auf deinen Schultern lastet ist unendlich und nicht zu umgehen...Und du gibst vor...jemand zu sein...der du nicht bist...aus Angst man könnte deine Seele erblicken...dein Herz berühren...deine tiefsten Sehnsüchte und deine größten Wünsche erkennen..."  
  
Wort für Wort...Silbe für Silbe...spüre ich wie meine Maske bröckelt...mit dem Leid der - über die Jahre hinweg, zur Gewohnheit wurde, fast schon Alltag - zu Boden fällt...in Millionen von Scherben zersplittert...  
  
Jahrelang hatte ich mich in der absoluten Perfektion der Emotionslosigkeit geübt...  
  
Nie hatte es jemand geschafft hinter die Fassade der tückischen Schlange zu blicken...Und nun...?!  
  
Du öffnest deine Augen...siehst mich an.......und da war er. Der Leise Glanz hatte zu dir zurückgefunden, als wäre er nie weg gewesen...nur versteckt...einer leisen, unausgesprochenen Hoffnung gleich...  
  
Und in diesem Moment...wird mir eins klar...  
  
Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der eine Maske trägt...du hast mir gezeigt wer du wirklich bist...und du hast mich erkannt...du weißt wer ich bin, ohne das ich es dir sagen oder zeigen muss...  
  
"Du...bist nicht der Einzige...der es satt hat, jemand zu sein, der man nicht ist..."  
  
Ich spüre einen leichten Schwindel und es flackert kurzzeitig vor meinen Augen...gequält schließe ich sie und spüre wie ich den Halt verliere...langsam zu Boden gleite...doch hingegen meiner Erwartungen berührte ich den Boden gar nicht...stattdessen schließt sich eine Wärme um mich...hält mich fest...  
  
Ich muss meine Augen nicht öffnen um zu wissen das du es bist der mich aufgefangen hat...dennoch sehe ich dich an...sehe dir direkt in die Augen...  
  
Deine Stimme ist sanft...völlig ungezwungen...  
  
"Weil du der Einzige bist, der mich versteht...und der zu mir gehört..."  
  
...Wie der Tag und die Nacht...Wärme und Kälte...Feuer und Eis...Gut und Böse...  
  
Es gibt Dinge die ohne ihren Gegenspieler nicht existieren können...  
  
"...Bist du mein Gegenstück, Harry Potter...?"  
  
Ein leises Lächeln...Ein unbezwingbarer Glanz...mehr brauch ich nicht...  
  
Du bist alles was ich brauche...du bist, was mir fehlt...mein Gegenstück...  
  
___ ***___***___***___  
  
OWARI  
  
So hoffe es hat euch zumindest ein wenig gefallen...kein wahrer Slash aber immerhin *smile*  
  
Bis dann! *wink* ***  
  
Selene 


	2. Authors note

NACHWORT  
  
Widmung: All denen die meine andere Story ( 'Herr des Chaos' ) gelesen haben bzw. noch lesen. Tut mit ehrlich Leid das ich wirklich so lange brauche nur bin ich da momentan wirklich in einen tiefen Abgrund gestoßen...muss erst mal sehen wie ich da wieder rauskomme...*seufz* Also tut mir wirklich, ganz ehrlich Leid! Das ist eine die ich währenddessen angefangen habe...die ist ein Trost- spender für euch *alle mal knuddel*  
  
Anmerkung1: Also...ich halte nicht besonders viel von dieser Story...sie ist...na ja...irgendwie...öhm....najaaaaaaa ich halt, halt nicht sehr viel davon. Aber da mein Engel cris ( cristall ) gesagt hat, das sie sie gut findet und ich sie veröffentlichen soll...na ja...sitz ich jetzt hier und schreib mir die Finger wund. *drop*  
  
Anmerkung2: Für Wiederholungen, Rechtschreibfehler oder Grammatikfehler entschuldige ich mich. Normalerweise achte ich sehr darauf aber da ich nur ( leider ) begrenzten Zugriff an den Computer hab, werde ich wohl nicht auf alles achten können. Außerdem hab ich diese Story zuerst aufs Papier gebracht, und das mitten in der Nacht. ( Bin in letzter Zeit schön schlaflos -___- )  
  
Anmerkung3: Ich möchte auch noch vorab sagen das diese Story nicht so ist wie meine andere die ich hier veröffentlicht habe. ( Name wurde oben genannt ) Wie bereits erwähnt hab ich das während meiner 'kreativ- losen' Zeit geschrieben....Über Kommentare würde ich mich dennoch freuen. ^__^  
  
Anmerkung4: Liest das überhaupt irgendjemand????? Na ja...jedenfalls wird ich mich jetzt drauf und dran machen das hier hochzuladen.  
  
So, jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß und mir Kommentare ;)  
  
Mata ne  
  
Selene 


	3. Harry

Okay, eigentlich sollte diese Story vollendet sein und nie ein zweites Chap bekommen, aber als ich mich dazu durchdringen konnte es zu lesen, ist mir aufgefallen das ich es damals aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben habe...und nach einigen Kommentaren (für die ich übrigens sehr dankbar bin^^) ist mir klar geworden, das man das ganze doch auch noch mal aus Harrys Sicht schreiben könnte?!  
  
Gesagt, getan.  
  
Also dieselbe Szene, eine andere Person und sich nicht wirklich unterscheidenden Gedanken.....  
  
Da die Story jedoch vor einer ganzen Weile von mir geschrieben wurde, hat sich mein Styl verändert und ich garantiere für gar nichts...  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Verdammt, konzentrier dich gefälligst!"  
  
Ich erzittere innerlich unter deinen kalten Blicken und den schneidenden Worten und so ist es ein Leichtes für dich mir das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen...  
  
Ich seufze innerlich und schüttele mental den Kopf...  
  
War es ein fehler dich um Hilfe zu bitten?  
  
Du bist abweisend...doch das warst du schon immer...  
  
"Was soll das?! Denkst du der Lord wird Rücksicht nehmen weil er weiss das du da nicht aufgepasst hast??!! Verdammt, Potter! Das ist kein Spiel!!!"  
  
Ich wende mich ab, sehe aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit der Nacht und betrachte die wenigen Sterne die versuchen das Firmament zum strahlen zu bringen...doch es war hoffnungslos...  
  
So schön und prachtvoll ein Stern auch sein mochte, alleine konnte er nichts bewirken...  
  
Genauso wenig wie ich es konnte...  
  
Nein, Draco...natürlich war es kein Spiel, doch manchmal kam es mir so vor...  
  
Als wäre ich nichts weiter als eine leblose Hülle in der ein programmierter Chip steckte...  
  
..Vielleicht tat ich meinen Mitmenschen Unrecht, indem ich sagte das sie sich nicht wirklich um mich sondern um sich selbst sorgten...  
  
..Vielleicht war es ein Fehler von mir, zu glauben das sie eher sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen würden, als mir im letzten Kampf zu helfen...  
  
Ich war ein Mensch wie jeder andere...  
  
Ich ging zur Schule, lachte und weinte mit meinen Freunden, stritt mich mit meinen Rivalen...  
  
..Ich war doch noch selbst fast ein Kind...wieso verstanden sie es nur nicht..?  
  
..Doch wie konnte ich es ihnen übel nehmen...?  
  
Sie brauchten jemanden an den sie glauben konnten, in den sie ihre Hoffnungen stecken konnten...  
  
...das Problem war nur...das ich genau jenen Menschen auch brauchte...  
  
"...Tut mir Leid...ich...", versuchte ich mich zu entschuldigen, doch kein weiteres Wort ging von meinen Lippen...  
  
Stumm sah ich die vielen Meter in die Tiefe hinab und fragte mich, was passieren würde, wenn ich fiele...  
  
..Würden die Menschen um mich- Harry- weinen oder um 'den Jungen, der lebt' ?  
  
Ich würde es wohl nie herausfinden, selbst wenn ich mich töten würde...  
  
"Es tut dir Leid..."  
  
Ich sehe dich aus dem Augenwinkel an und zucke unweigerlich unter deinem kalten Blick und diesem höhnischen grinsen zusammen...  
  
..Warum tust du das, Draco...  
  
Ich bin dir fast schutzlos ausgeliefert und du quälst mich weiter...  
  
..Was willst du bloß?!  
  
Mich auf dem Boden kriechend sehen...? Bettelnd? Flehend?  
  
"Was soll das ganze eigentlich...?! Warum mach ich mir die Mühe, vergeude meine kostbare Zeit damit, zu versuchen die das Kämpfen beizubringen...?! Warum hab ich mich nur auf dieses hoffnungslose Abkommen eingelassen...!?"  
  
Ich muss schwer schlucken und hebe den Blick nur leicht um wieder in den Himmel sehen zu können...  
  
..Vielleicht tu' ich ja auch dir, gerade in diesem Augenblick Unrecht...  
  
Ich kenne dich nicht und glaube über dich urteilen zu können...andererseits...kenne ich niemanden so gut wie dich...  
  
Ich kenne jedes einzelne Detail in deinem Gesicht...deine Schritte und Haltung wie du durch die Gänge gehst...wie die Schulrobe sich an deine Bewegungen anpasst und fast majestätisch hinter dir herflattert...  
  
Wie die Farbe deiner Augen sich verändert wenn du sauer, gelangweilt oder aufgewühlt bist...  
  
Ich kenne dich so gut...und nicht nur dein Äußeres...doch was weißt du über mich, Draco...?!  
  
Was glaubst du über den 'Goldjungen von Gryffindore' zu wissen....  
  
"Draco...warum nennt man mich...'der Junge, der lebt' ...?"  
  
"Was? Wie soll ich das verstehen?"  
  
Ich drehe mich zu dir und betrachtete dich in dem schwachen Mondlicht, das durch eines der vielen Fenster fällt...  
  
Du wirkst so unnahbar...  
  
Einem Traumschleier gleich, legt sich das Licht um dich und ich belächle mich selbst...  
  
"Weil du der Einzige bist, der Voldemorts Todesfluch überlebt hat. Wahrscheinlich der Erste und der Letzte."  
  
Ich wende mich wortlos wieder ab und sehe träge hinaus...  
  
...ja, er hatte Recht...doch ich hatte so sehr gehofft das eines seiner spitzen Kommentare kommen würde...  
  
Nur um mir zu zeigen das sich etwas in meinem Leben nicht verändert hatte...das ich zumindest eine Konstante hatte, an die ich mich halten konnte...  
  
Ich spüre wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen und blinzele einige Male...  
  
Ich hatte nicht vor zu weinen...  
  
Es wäre das Letzte was ich vor dir tun wollte...  
  
Ich wollte mich nicht auch noch vor dir preis geben, denn dann hätte ich alles verloren... Meine Kindheit...meine Eltern...meine Zukunft...mein Leben...und dich...  
  
Du würdest keinen Rivalen mehr wollen, der sich von solchen Problemen besiegen lassen würde...  
  
Nein...ich würde nicht weinen...  
  
"Warum wolltest du, das ich dir das Kämpfen beibringen...?"  
  
Etwas zieht sich leicht in meinem Magen zusammen und ich schließe die Augen...  
  
Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, egal wie sehr ich s mir auch wünsche...  
  
Ich kann dir nicht sagen das ich mich in deiner Nähe seltsam geborgen fühle...  
  
..Das du mir den Schutz gibst den ich so sehr ersehne..  
  
...Du bist um so vieles stärker als ich...hast dich immer unter Kontrolle...und ich vergöttere unsere Aufeinandertreffen schon fast, weil ich dann auch- zumindest für ein paar Minuten - schwach sein darf, mich einmal fallen lassen darf...  
  
..Doch das kann ich dir nicht sagen..  
  
"Weil...du der Einzige bist, der es kann..."  
  
"Die WAHRHEIT."  
  
Du willst die Wahrheit...? Die ganze Wahrheit warum ich gerade dich gefragt habe, ob du mich trainierst...? Warum ich dich in meiner Nähe haben will...? Warum ich mich so verbunden mit dir fühle...?  
  
..Gut, nur dieses eine Mal...sollst du wissen wer und was ich wirklich bin..  
  
"Du bist in ein Kligee geboren worden, das du nicht tragen willst...Der Druck der auf deinen Schultern lastet ist unendlich und nicht zu umgehen...Und du gibst vor...jemand zu sein...der du nicht bist...aus Angst man könnte deine Seele erblicken...dein Herz berühren...deine tiefsten Sehnsüchte und deine größten Wünsche erkennen..."  
  
Stimmt es etwa nicht.......?!  
  
Bist du nicht die Person, die ich beschrieben habe...?  
  
Erkennst du nun wie ähnlich wir uns sind...?!  
  
Licht und Schatten...  
  
Wie kannst du dich auf der Seite der Schatten einsperren, Draco...  
  
Ohne Licht gibt es keine Dunkelheit...  
  
Ich kann diesen gefährlichen Weg nicht alleine gehen...  
  
Ich brauche mein Gegenstück...den anderen Teil meiner Seele...verstehst du nicht..?!  
  
"Du...bist nicht der Einzige...der es satt hat, jemand zu sein, der man nicht ist..."  
  
Ich sehe wie er den Halt und seine Kontrolle verliert und weiss das ihn meine Worte getroffen haben.....Nämlich dorthin wo bislang kein licht ihn erreichen konnte...sein Herz, sein Geist, seine Seele...  
  
..All das was mir bislang verborgen blieb...was ich zu erreichen versuche...  
  
Lautlos gehe ich neben dir in die Knie und fange dich auf, ehe du den kalten Boden unter dir berühren kannst, der dir nicht würdig ist...  
  
..nie würde ich dich fallen lassen...und ich bin dem Himmel so nah...  
  
"Weil du der Einzige bist, der mich versteht...und der zu mir gehört..."  
  
flüstere ich noch mit der letzten Kraft die ich aufbringen kann und sehe wie seine Augen einen Glanz annehmen den ich zuvor nie bei ihm gesehen habe...  
  
..Ein Glanz der nur für mich bestimmt zu sein schien...  
  
"...Bist du mein Gegenstück, Harry Potter...?"  
  
Ich lächle aus tiefstem Herzen heraus und betrachte ihn...  
  
Endlich hab ich gefunden was ich brauchte...den Menschen auf den ich mich verlassen kann...dem ich vertrauen kann...den ich lieben kann....  
  
..Mein Gegenstück..  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Fin  
  
~*~~*~ 


End file.
